Flippy Gump Forrest Gump HTF version
by 00Firefly
Summary: Flippy, Flippy Gump is a simple man with little brain activity but good intentions. He struggles through childhood with his best and only friend Jenny. His 'mama' teaches him the ways of life and leaves him to choose his destiny. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**OKAY so I love the movie forrest gump i just haven't seen it in a while, BUT since xXVampire she-wolfXx send in the request and i absolutely love this movie.  
Oh and my informations really **_**_accurate, because I looked up the script XD.  
Before i forget, Disclaimer I dont own HTF or Forrest Gump.  
_****_So anyways enjoy!_**

* * *

**Savannah, Georgia. 1981**

Busy streets ahead, cars buzzing by, a feather slowly drifting down upon my shoulder, as I cross the busy street. The feather getting whisked back up, slowly drifting back down once more, landing gently on a stopped car. The car violently drives off causing the feather to continue it's journey. I sat on the bus bench as it slowly drifted and came to a stop on my muddy shoes. The feather, it made me have an odd look as I picked it up and moved the box of chocolates from on-top of my suitcase.

I opened the case, pushing aside clothes, my ping pong paddle, toothpaste, and many other personal items, I then pull out a book, titled "Curious George" my all time favorite book, and place the feather in a random page of the book. Then slowly place it back in the case, closing it.

I stare off into nothingness. Until of course the sound of a bus pulling up distracts me from this other world. I sit there, on the bench not moving an inch. I see a brown bear, in a nurses outfit, quickly step off the bus and take a seat next to me. She pulled out a magazine, causing me to look at her.

"Hello my name is Flippy Gump." I said a warm smile upon my face as I open the box of chocolates and offer her some. "You want chocolate?" she shakes her head, turning her attention back to the magazine.

"I could eat about a million and a half of these. My momma always said, 'Life was like a big box of chocolates. You never know what your gonna get." I said, taking a piece of chocolate and placing it in my mouth, enjoying the richness of the chocolate itself. Then I find myself starring at her shoes.

"Those must be comfortable shoes. I'll bet you could walk all day in shoes like that and not feel a thing! I wish I had shoes like that." I say.

Finally looking up from her magazine, she says. "My feet hurt."

"Momma always says there's an awful lot you can tell about a person by their shoes. Where there going, where they've been." she stares down at my shoes. "I've worn lots of shoes. I bet if I think about it real hard I could remember my first pair of shoes." I close my eyes tightly before I continue."Momma said they'd take me anywhere."

* * *

**GreenBow, Alabama 1951 (Doctor's office) **

I close my eyes tightly as I sit in the doctors office. I thought to myself what my momma had said. She said they where magic shoes.

"All right, Flippy, you can open your eyes now. Lets take a little walk around." says the doctor before me. I stare down at my orthopedic shoes and metal leg braces, as he sets me down on my feet. I walk around stiffly as mother watches me.

"How do those feel? His legs are strong, Mrs. Gump. As strong as I've ever seen. But his back is as crooked as a politician." the doctor said. The clack was all that was herd as I passed them. I walked out the door, and clumsily tripped. Only a loud thud was herd as I fell.

"FLIPPY!" My mother yells as she comes to my side and helps me up. We then left, crossing the street, everything was fine. Until the moment I got my brace stuck in gutter gate.

"Just wait let me get it." she says, trying to free me from the gate. "Let me get it. Wait, get it this way. Hold on." I do as I am told and pull my leg from the gate. A warm smile upon my face. "Alright" she helps me up onto the side walk. As we look up we notice two old bears starring at us.

"Oooh alright. What are you all staring at? Haven't you ever seen a little boy with braces on his legs before?" she took my hand, walking past the two old bears, a tight grip on my hand. "Don't ever let anyone tell you there better than you, Flippy. If god intended everybody to be the same he'd given us all braces on our legs." I smiled. Momma always had ways of explaining this so I could understand them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the extreme shortness... i just wasn't in the mood is gonna be raining the next few days so I'm like :P but next one will be longer! Pinky promise (:**

* * *

I walked along side my mother down the dusty dirt road. A row of mail boxes to our left. _we lived about a quarter mile off Route 17 about a half mile from the town of Greenbow, Alabama. That's in the county of Greenbow. Our house has been in Momma's family since her grandpa's grandpa's grandpa had came across the ocean about a thousand years ago. Something like that._

We walked up the drive way of our home._ Since it was just me and Momma and we had all those rooms out, mostly to people passing through. Like from oh, mobile, montgomery, place like that. Thats how me and mommy got money. Mommy was a really smart lady._

She lead me to the porch, disrupting my train of thought. "Remember what I told you Flippy, you are no different than anybody else is." I nodded, she bent down, looking me in the eyes, and shuffling my ears. "Did you hear what I said, Flippy? You're the same as everybody else. Your no different." she hugged me, making me smile once more.

**Principles office/ Elementary school. (The next day)**

I sat, arms folded, staring at the orange bear before me as he continued babbling about my son. "Your boy's... Different, Mrs. Gump. Now, his I.Q is seventy-five."

I shot him an offended glare. "Well where all different Mr. Pop." (Mr. Hancock in the movie)

He sighed and stood up. "I want to show you something, Mrs. Gump. Now this is normal." He held up a chart with a designations according to I.Q., and points to the center of he graph labeled "Normal" a red line below the normal area labeled "State Acceptance." He points to the section below state acceptance labeled "Below"

"Flippy is right here. The state requires a minimum I.Q. Or eighty to attend Mrs. Gump. He's gonna have to to go to a special school. Now he'll be just fine."

Outraged I stood up and shouted. "What does Normal mean, anyway? He might be a bit on the slow side, but my boy Flippy is gonna get the same opportunities as everyone else. He's not going to some special school to learn how to re-tread tires! Were talking about five little points here! There must be something can be done!"

There was a small silence before he snapped. "Were a progressive school system. We don't want to see anybody left behind" he said taking a breath, a whole smile appeared upon his face. "Is there a Mr. Gump, Mrs. Gump?"

I sighed and gritted my teeth. "He's on vacation."

**Later at night... Gump Boarding house.**

I sat outside on the swing, the night time breeze gently brushing my face repeatedly. It was silent, except for the constant man grunts I herd coming from inside. I sat innocently on the swing, swaying back and forth, until of course Principal Pop steps out from my house, wiping the sweat off his face and directing his attention towards me.

"Well your momma sure does care about your schooling, son. Mm-mm-mm"

He wipes the sweat from his neck, looking back towards me, he continues. "You don't talk much do you?" he said, continuing to wipe the sweat.

An evil smile placed itself upon my lips as I grunted, imitating the grunts I had herd before. His face flushed red as he turned and walks away.

**Even later that night.**

Momma had grabbed the book, my all time favorite, "Curious George." She read it to me, while I paid attention to each and every word.

"Finally, he had to try it. It looked easy, but oh, what happened First there-"

I quickly interrupted as I remembered her conversation from earlier. "Momma, what's vacation mean?"

A confused look came upon her face. "Vacation."

I nodded. "Where daddy went" I said innocently.

She sighed. "Vacation's when you go somewhere and you don't ever come back."

I nodded once more, then laid in bed and looked up, tuning out my mother and listening to my thoughts as they filled my brain. _Anyway I guess you can say me and momma was on our own._


	3. IM SO SORRY :,

Well you loyal readers and such I am sorry but I need to stop working on this fanfic because my dad doesn't approve... I'm so sorry :( but if any one wants it go ahead and PM me or comment, it's first come first serve though 


End file.
